Harry Potter
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: A parody of Fox's Anastasia, with the HP characters ^_^ D/H; St/K slashie :)
1. 1

I don't know how this idea came to me, but I do believe I was bitten by a rabid plotbunny. Those things can be so annoying sometimes ^^;  
  
Special thank you to Klee, for being my friend, beta reader, and the kewlest writer on the net! ^_^ Love you, girl! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Fox owns Anastasia, Rowling owns Harry Potter, Klee owns Kaleb, and I own Star :)  
  
  
London was an enchanted world of elegant palaces and regal parties in the year 1916. Sirius Black entered the home of his beloved friends, James and Lily Potter. The place was alive with one of the many parties the family held, their many happy friends dancing together.  
  
Sirius smiled, greeting familiar faces as he walked through the large room. He sat down on one of the chairs, his grin widening when he saw his only Godson, Harry, dancing with his mother Lily. The boy was six years old, and was the spitting image of his father. They both even wore glasses. The only difference was their eyes. While James had brown eyes, his son had emerald like Lily's own.  
  
Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at his proud Godfather, then laughed as James scooped him up, spinning him. As soon as Harry's feet were on the ground, he raced across the room.  
  
Sirius chuckled as the boy jumped onto his lap, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry grinned. "I made this for you."  
  
The older man took the picture the boy gave him, admiring the work. It was an image of a Quidditch player, Sirius' favorite sport.  
  
Sirius hugged the child, "it's beautiful, Harry."  
  
The boy beamed with pride. Then seeming to remember something, his smile faded.  
  
"Do you still have to go to Scotland?"  
  
Sirius nodded, pulling something out of his pocket. "I have something for you, Harry."  
  
The boy looked in awe at the small golden ball, "a Snitch?"  
  
"Not quite," Sirius laughed. "Watch this."  
  
He held up a ring that was attached to a chain, sliding one of the rough sides into a mini slot on the side of the Snitch-looking ball. Sirius turned the ring a few times, winding the ball. Golden wings unfolded from the ball's surface, flapping as a tune started to play.  
  
"It's our song!" Harry gasped, smiling widely.  
  
"On the wind, cross the sea. Here this song and remember. Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December," both Harry and Sirius sang together.  
  
"You can play it at night, before you go to sleep," Sirius told him when the tune ended, "and pretend I'm right there with you."  
  
Harry held the Snitch in his hands, hugging it to his chest as he looked at Sirius with his emerald eyes. "I'll see you soon, won't I?"  
  
"Yes. I promise you," Sirius assured, slipping the chain with the ring around his Godson's neck. "Read what the ring says, Harry."  
  
The boy took the ring in his fingers, his eyes nearly crossing as he read the tiny words etched in the gold. "Together.. in Scotland." He gasped. "Sirius, really??" The boy through his arms around the man's neck, both laughing in happiness.  
  
Not long later, the doors to the room burst open. A cold blast of wind erupted passed all present, sending shivers down their spines. A dark man entered, his body radiating evil and corruption. Behind him was a smaller man. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Voldemort," James stepped forth, glaring at the man. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Is that any way to treat one of your guests?" Voldemort asked, mocking surprise.  
  
"Guest? Ha! Your nothing but a traitor! Get out!"  
  
The evil man merely laughed, "Potter, I'm afraid you have no authority over me. Surrender to me, and I *might* let you live."  
  
James didn't back down, hatred on his face. Behind him stood Lily and Sirius, Harry clutched tightly in the arms of his Godfather.  
  
"I'd rather die, then surrender to you!"  
  
"So be it!" Voldemort raised his wand, and sparks shot out from every candle. People screamed. "James Potter, before the night is over, you and your family will die! I will not rest until I see the end of the Potter line, forever!"  
  
From that moment on, the spark of hatred and unhappiness that resided in London soon fanned into a flame that would destroy the lives of many, forever.  
  
In the fear and confusion, Lily and James were separated from their only child.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Harry cried, tears running down his already red cheeks as he searched through the riots for his parents.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius scooped the boy up. "Come on, let's get you out of here."  
  
"Sirius!" Harry hugged the man tightly, trembling.  
  
Sirius pushed passed people, determined to get Harry to safety. He hoped with all his heart that Lily and James were able to do the same.  
  
"Quick, through here!" a servant boy, about Harry's age with blonde hair and gray eyes said, opening a secret door in the wall.  
  
Sirius held Harry's hand as they rushed through, the boy's Snitch falling to the floor before he was pulled through the door.  
  
"My Snitch!" he cried.  
  
"Go!" urged the blonde boy.  
  
Sirius and Harry hurried as fast as they could through the snow and London, racing to make the train. Sirius managed to get on, reaching for Harry. The boy caught his hand, but slipped at the last moment and fell, getting knocked unconscious.  
  
"Harry!!!" Sirius cried as the train rolled away. He struggled against the people holding him on the train, but was unable to jump off.  
  
Sirius never saw his Godson again. 


	2. 2

Thank you to everyone who told me that Disney did not, in fact, make Anastasia. It was Fox. My bad ^^; The box threw me off, since it's like the boxes the Disney tapes are always in ^^;  
  
Special thanks to: Klee(hehe, more then you know ^_~), sev's-gurl(thank you ^_^), BigMamaG(same here! ^__^), Lady Norbert(your right, my bad ^^), Basilisk(thanks! ^_^ the Sirius Black as the "grandmother" thing was a moment's decision, that I like :), SarWolf Snape(and more you shall have ^_^), Chan(your right, thank you for telling me ^_^), anya(will do ^_~), Asioleh(favorites here too ^_^)  
  
Something to remember, the Dursley's are NOT related to Harry in ANY way ^_^  
  
  
~*~Ten Years Later~*~  
  
Star made her way through the crowded streets, listening to the people around her. London was always full of rumors, and the latest one that had *everyone* talking was the story of the Potter's downfall, ten years earlier.  
  
"Although the Potters did not survive, their son may be still alive!" one wizard informed her.  
  
"The boy named Harry Potter!" the excited crowd yelled.  
  
The first wizard looked nervous as he hurried away, "but please do not repeat!"  
  
Star smirked, knowing that would never happen. "It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack! It's a rumor that's part of our history!"  
  
She passed a witch selling snow globes from her cart, "they say his godfather Sirius Black will pay a royal sum, to someone who can bring his godson back!"  
  
"Hey, Star!"  
  
The girl stopped, turning around. She smiled upon seeing who called her, rushing over to him.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
The two murmured to each other, before continuing together on their way. They passed some marketers selling items. Draco stopped to watch as the first marketer tried to sell a messed-up looking painting.  
  
"A knut for this painting! It's Potter, I swear!"  
  
The boy shook his head, going over to Star as she inspected a pair of pajamas another marketer was selling.  
  
"The Potter's pajamas. Friend, buy the pair!"  
  
Draco pulled Star away, to the last marketer who was holding a large shred of cloth.  
  
"I got this from their home; took it on a whim!"  
  
Draco looked pleased with it, nodding and tossing the man a knut. He and Star walked away, both looking excited. "It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to him!"  
  
"Draco, I got us a theater," Star told him happily.  
  
"Everything's going according to plan, Star," Draco replied, just as happy. "All we need now is the boy."  
  
They started up a wooden staircase.  
  
"Just think, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Harry Potter!"   
  
Draco threw Star the cloth as they entered a room, both of them stuffing items into a bag each. Draco opened a cupboard, pulling out a golden Snitch and stuffing it in his bag. "It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery. It's the wizard Harry Potter who will help us fly!" He turned, grinning at Star. "You and I friend, will go down in history! We'll find a boy to play the part, and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to Scotland! Imagine the reward his dear godfather will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich!"  
  
"We'll be rich!" Star agreed, standing with the boy on the balcony of their home, overlooking the people on the streets below.  
  
"We'll be out!"  
  
"We'll be out!"  
  
"And London will have some more to talk about!" they said together, before jumping off the balcony and sliding down the snowy roof with laughter.  
  
"Have you heard, there's a rumor in London," the crowd continued. "Have you heard, what they're saying on the street?"  
  
Draco and Star hurried through the people, jumping onto the trolley as it rolled passed.  
  
"A fascinating mystery!" Star exclaimed.  
  
"The biggest con in history!" Draco corrected her.  
  
"The boy named Harry Potter!" the crowd sang. "Alive or dead?"  
  
"Who knows?" said a window washer. "Shh!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye, Harry!" little children called, waving from the dirty windows of an orphanage.  
  
A boy about sixteen years old waved back up at them, "goodbye!"  
  
He had untidy-looking black hair, and sparkling emerald eyes hidden behind glasses.   
  
"I got you a job at the fish factory," a sour-looking woman said as she led him away from the building. She was sickly thin; her neck too long and her face like a horse. "You go straight down this path until you get to the fork in the road. Turn left--"  
  
"Bye!" Harry continued to wave to the children.  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" the woman demanded.  
  
Harry turned to her, "I'm listening, Mrs. Dursley."  
  
"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here," Petunia grumbled, grabbing Harry's scarf and pulling him behind her.  
  
The boy choked, grabbing the material that was wrapped around his neck as he followed.   
  
"For ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you--"  
  
"You've kept a roof over my head," Harry finished for her, sighing in relief when he released himself from the scarf.  
  
Petunia glared at him, throwing the boy back his scarf, "how *is* it you don't remember a thing before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"  
  
"I don't know how I can't remember," Harry said. "But I have this."  
  
He pulled at the chain around his neck, a ring popping from inside the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ugh, I know," Petunia grabbed the ring, holding it up so she could read the inscription. "'Together in Scotland'," she sneered. "So, you want to go there to find your family, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh," Harry nodded, smiling.  
  
"Ha! It's time you found your place in life," Petunia snarled, pushing Harry through the gates. "In life and in line. And be grateful, too!"  
  
Harry raised his chin slightly in defiance, then turned and started away from the orphanage.  
  
"Together in Scotland!" Petunia called mockingly after him, then started laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed as he made his way down the snowy road, his scarf hanging out of the pocket of his oversized, shin-length coat.  
  
"Be grateful," he scoffed, mocking Petunia's voice. "I *am* grateful. Grateful to get away!"  
  
The boy stopped at the fork in the road, looking at the sign which told him what was where.  
  
"'Go left,' she says," he muttered. "Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Harry the orphan forever." He smiled, taking a few steps on the other road. "But if I go right.. maybe I can find.." His smile faded, and he sighed. "But *me*, go to Scotland? How crazy is that?" Harry took the ring in his fingers, studying it. "Whoever gave me this necklace *must* have loved me. I need a sign. Something, *anything*, to help me decide what to do."  
  
So, he plopped down in the snow under the sign; waiting with his hand under his chin. Hearing the flap of wings, Harry stood and looked up. A pure white owl stood perched on the road sign, above the words, 'London'. Harry stared in awe at the bird, never before having seen anything so beautiful.  
  
The owl hooted at him, looking into the direction of London, then back to him. When Harry continued to stare, the owl flew down and landed on his shoulder, giving his ear a playful nip.  
  
"Oh, great," Harry muttered. "An *owl* wants me to go to London."   
  
He gasped, his eyes wide. The owl flew off his shoulder and over to a tree on the path to London, looking at him and hooting.  
  
"Okay," Harry said cautiously, "I can take a hint."  
  
He started forward on the road to London, slowly at first with his eyes on the owl.   
  
"Heart don't fail me now!   
Courage don't desert me!  
Don't turn back, now that we're here," Harry sang.  
"People always say,  
life is full of choices,  
no one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
on a journey... to the past."  
  
He smiled as the owl flew above him, going the way he was.  
  
"Somewhere down this road,  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide,  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
finally home where I belong.  
Well, starting now I'm learning fast,  
on this journey -- to the past."  
  
Harry passed a family of two children and their parents. The laughed and ran around him, the two playing in the snow with the owl. Harry waved as he continued on his way, the family waving back.  
  
"Home, Love, Family.  
There was once a time,   
I must have had them, too.  
Home, Love, Family.  
I will never be complete  
until I find you..."  
  
Harry smiled as the owl landed on his shoulder, and he lifted a hand to pet her soft feathers.  
  
"One step at a time,  
one hope, then another,  
who knows where this road may go --  
Back to who I was,  
on to find my future,  
things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past,  
and bring me home..  
At last!"  
  
Harry stood with the owl still on his shoulder, on a hill over-looking the town below in London. He smiled, knowing his destiny was waiting for him. 


	3. 3

The next chapter has arrived! Finally ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: ILLK(it's one of mine, too ^_^), Klee(he's cute ALL the time! ^_~ it is funny, your right *LOL*), Silver Lightning(thank you ^_^), whitebearwrites(hiya Joe! ^__^ I just adore how their roles are reversed ^_~), Lady Geuna(thank you! ^_^), darthmorgana(thanks and will do!^-^), Lichan(I was singing along as I wrote it *lol* ^__^), Star(thank you!^_~)  
  
  
"One ticket to Scotland, please," Harry requested at the train station, the white owl which he'd named Hedwig, on his shoulder.  
  
"Exit Visa," the man behind the window said gruffly.  
  
"Exit Visa?"  
  
"No Exit Visa, no ticket!"  
  
Both Harry and the old woman in line behind him jumped as the window slammed shut. The boy turned to the witch as she tugged on his jacket.  
  
"See Draco," she whispered. "He can help."  
  
"Where can I find him?" Harry whispered back, leaning close.  
  
"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me."  
  
The boy nodded, smiling slightly as he straightened. "Draco, huh? Hm.."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Star were sitting next to each other behind a table, a *long* piece of parchment with scratched out names written on it.  
  
"Nice, very nice," Draco said, a pained smile on his face. "Er.. next please."  
  
"And I look like prince," the boy he waved off the stage said as he left.  
  
Another boy went onto the stage, taking a deep breath before dropping his large coat on the floor, "godfather, it's me," he said in a deep voice, "Harry."  
  
Star fell forward, exasperated onto the table at the terrible acting as Draco crossed the boy's name off the list.  
  
"Oh brother.."  
  
"That's it, Draco!" Star grumbled as they left the building. "It's over. We're done with this bug-infested place and we *still* have no boy to play Harry Potter!"  
  
"Don't worry, Star. We'll find him."  
  
"You are way too optimistic."  
  
"And your way too pessimistic."  
  
"Someone has to be! Your bloody daft."  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around Star's shoulders, grinning as he pulled out the Snitch. "As soon as we show Sirius Black this, he'll think we've brought the real Harry Potter." He didn't even take notice to the boy he bumped into, still talking to his friend as they walked down the street. "By the time he realizes the truth, we'll be long gone spending the reward money."  
  
"Right, Draco," Star said, sounding still not convinced.  
  
Harry didn't even take a second glance at the rude boy who'd bumped into him, more interested in finding out where the old palace was. He asked one of the wizards on the street, who pointed the way for him.  
  
~*~   
  
Harry walked up to the run-down palace, looking it over. He stopped at a boarded up window, putting his hands on the wood and peeking through a space, into the darkness of the building. Hedwig flew into one of the crevices.  
  
"Hedwig, come back here," Harry called to his owl. When she didn't listen, he pulled on the wood blocking his entry. It gave way easier then he expected, and he fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
Oof!"  
  
Deeper inside the palace, Draco sat up at his spot sitting at a table, "did you hear something?"  
  
"No," Star replied.  
  
Harry walked through the palace, taking off his scarf as he looked around. "This place," he murmured, strolling over to a table, "it seems to familiar.. Like the memory from a dream." His fingers lingered on a vase, painted animals on it.  
  
"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."  
  
Harry descended some stairs, leading him to a large ballroom. He removed his jacket, and pulled off his gloves as he looked around. Golden chandeliers hung from the decorated ceiling, and beautiful paintings hung above millions of windows.  
  
"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory.."  
  
As Harry sung the last word, couples dressed in beautiful gowns and elegant suits burst from the paintings, floating down to the floor. They began to dance, the whole thing like magic as Harry descended the stairs, bowing to the people he passed. They bowed back.  
  
"Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."  
  
Three boys surrounded him, touching their hands to his as if it was some kind of secret greeting. Harry spun around in a circle as the boys were swept into dancing by girls, his clothes changing into an elegant suit. A girl latched onto him on one turn, and he began dancing with her, before moving onto another girl, then another.  
  
"Faraway, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..."  
  
A man and woman emerged from the biggest painting of all, at the front of the ballroom. The woman made her way over to Harry, and the girl he was dancing with moved away. The woman took over, and Harry noticed that her emerald eyes were just like his own, her hair a fiery red.  
  
"And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December."  
  
The woman placed a kiss to Harry's forehead, before moving away to stand beside the black haired man with glasses and brown eyes. Harry sat on the floor, and bowed to the two.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry lifted his head with a gasp at the voice, the people around him and his elegant clothes disappearing, leaving him back in his rags.  
  
"What're you doing in here?!" Draco demanded from the top of one of the balconies. Star beside him.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, running away. Draco took off after him, dashing down the stairs. Star followed at a slower speed, obviously in no hurry to catch the trespasser.  
  
Draco continued to yell for the boy to stop, as he ran up the stairs at the other end of the ballroom. "Wait a minute, hold on!"  
  
Knowing he was going to be caught anyway, Harry finally stopped at the top of the stairs and turned, facing his pursuer.  
  
"How did you get in.. here..?" Draco blinked a few times after he'd stopped on the stairs, surprised by what he saw.  
  
Behind where Harry was standing was a portrait of the Potter family, and the boy's eyes were exactly the same as Harry Potter's."  
  
"Excuse me!" Star said to Harry as she reached Draco. "What--"  
  
"Star, wait," Draco grabbed her shoulder, "do you see what I see?"  
  
The girl blinked, then gasped, "I do! He looks just like--Potumph!"  
  
Draco had his hand slapped over the girl's mouth, whispering for her to be quiet. She took the hint as Hedwig landed on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"An owl," he said, sounding less then happy, before handing her to Star. "Cute.."  
  
"Are you Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Depends on who's looking for him," Draco chuckled, walking up the rest of the stairs and standing before Harry.   
  
"My name's Harry, and I need travel papers. They say your the man to see," Harry whispered, leaning close to the other boy, "although I can't tell you who said that."  
  
Draco just smiled, starting to circle the raven-haired boy as he looked him up and down. "Hm.."  
  
"Why're you circling me?" Harry crossed his arms, turning around to face Draco, "what were you a vulture in another life?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that you look an awful lot like-- never mind. Now," Draco grabbed Star's arm, pulling her to stand next to him, "you said something about travel papers?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to go to Scotland."  
  
"You'd like to go to *Scotland*?" Draco looked excited. He turned to Star, who was busy playing with Hedwig.  
  
"What a beautiful owl!" she cooed, rubbing the animal's head.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco focused back on Harry, "pardon me, Harry. But was there a last name, that goes with that?"  
  
"Well," Harry unconsciously rubbed at his forehead, "this is going to sound crazy. I don't know my last name, I was found wondering around when I was six years old."  
  
"And before that, before you were six?" Draco pressed.  
  
"I don't know, I have very few memories of my past. Well I do have one clue, and that is Scotland," the boy said, sliding his ring around in his fingers.  
  
"Scotland?"  
  
"Right. So can you two help me, or not?"  
  
"Star, tickets!" Draco reminded his friend.  
  
The girl blinked, then pulled four tickets for the London Circus out of her pocket, handing them to Draco.  
  
"It just so happens that we're going to be leaving for Scotland," the blonde boy said, and Harry gasped in excitement. "I even have three--" noticing he had four tickets in his hand, Draco tossed one away, "three tickets for Scotland." He moved them away as Harry made a grab for them. "Unfortunately the third one is for him, Harold Potter," he said, gesturing to the painting.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, looking at the painting as Star and Draco grabbed his arms and pulled him away.  
  
"We're going to reunite Harold Potter with his godfather, Sirius Black," Star told Harry as the three of them walked up the stairs.  
  
"You do kind of resemble him," Draco said casually.  
  
"The same green eyes," Star said.  
  
"Lily Potter's eyes," Draco agreed.   
  
"He even has the same first name."  
  
"He's the same age, the same physical type."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think *I* am Harold Potter?" Harry laughed.  
  
"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen millions of boys all over the country and *none* of them look as much like Harold Potter as you," Draco told him.  
  
Harry crossed his arms, "I knew you were nuts from the beginning but now I think that your *both* mad." He turned and started walking away.  
  
"Why?" Draco challenged, catching up to Harry and blocking him from leaving. "You don't know what happened to you."  
  
"No one knows what happened to him," Star added, walking up to them.  
  
"Your looking for family in Scotland."  
  
"And his only family is in Scotland."  
  
"You ever think of the possibilities?" Draco asked, his hands on Harry's shoulders as he steered him back towards the portrait they had been standing in front of.  
  
"That *I* could be famous?" Harry asked, Hedwig in his arms.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I don't know, it's hard to think of yourself as someone special when your sleeping on a damp floor," Harry said, staring at the painting. "But sure, I guess every lonely boy would hope he's famous."  
  
"And somewhere," Star said, "one little boy, is."  
  
"Really wish we could help," Draco said, grabbing Star and pulling her away. "but the last ticket *is* for Harold Potter."  
  
Harry sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him about the plan?" Star asked, confused as the two of them started descending the stairs.  
  
"Why split a third of the reward money?" Draco replied. "All he wants to do is go to Scotland."  
  
"I'm telling you we're walking away too soon!"  
  
"Not to worry, I've got it all figured out." He put his hand on her arm, "walk a little slower."  
  
Harry stared at the painting in front of him, reaching up to touch it. He pulled away, taking a step back as Hedwig hooted softly.  
  
"Three," Draco counted, "two, one."  
  
"Draco!" Harry called.  
  
Star grinned, "right into the palm of our hands."  
  
"Draco, wait!" Harry called again, running to the top of the stairs.  
  
"You called?" Draco and Star turned around.  
  
"If I don't remember who I am then who's to say I'm not Harold Potter, right?" Harry said, walking down the stairs towards them.  
  
"Yeah, go on," Draco encouraged.  
  
"Right, so if I'm *not* Harold Potter, Sirius will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake."  
  
"Sounds plausible."  
  
"But if you *are* Harold Potter," Star said, "then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."  
  
"You know, she's right," Draco agreed. "Either way it gets you to Scotland."  
  
"Right," Harry held out his hand with a smile, and Draco shook it. "Hedwig, we're going to Scotland!"  
  
Hedwig hooted happily.  
  
"No, no," Draco argued. "The owl stays."  
  
"What're you talking about? The owl goes."  
  
"I'm allergic to owls."  
  
"Liar," Star sing-songed, earning her a glare from her friend. 


End file.
